


Whumptober Day 1: Stabbed

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Stab Wound, Tony Hurt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, not really comfort, not that sad I promise, stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Picks up where Infinity War dropped off, focuses on Tony's injury and Nebula's realization of it.





	Whumptober Day 1: Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna try to do as many of the whumptober prompts as possible so look out for those :) The prompts are super nice this year.

“It’s all gone,” Nebula said, walking out to collapse next to Stark, eyeing his pale complexion, the tear tracks that pooled in caked up dirt at the bottom of his chin. She looked at her hand, at the robotic sheen to her synthetic skin, and up to the moon of the planet her abuser called home. She couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t stop this, and even though she’d only really starting trying a day or so ago, the loss twisted in her gut with guilt. Her sister was gone and the few people she supposed she could call friends some day. Stark was trembling in front of her and she didn’t know what to do. 

“Get up, we have to go to your planet,” she tried but his eyes only briefly flickered to hers before returning to his hands, covered in ash and what looked like a shred of red and blue fabric. 

He took in a shaky breath and blew it out, moving to stand as he exhaled. His knees threatened to give out and Nebula watched with a little disinterest at his fragility. His hands were pressing lightly against his side and she could see parts of his armor broken like it had been ripped. 

“That boy,” she said softly, tentatively, “he came for a reason. We can’t give up now.”

“We lost, what more is there? There’s no planet to save, there’s nothing left. What can we do?” He shouted back and Nebula startled, brustling against the debris she was leaning on. 

“The keeper of the time stone seemed to think this was a good idea.”

“Stephen, his name was Stephen. And I doubt it, I think he just didn’t have the stomach to take my death into his hands.”

She rose next to him, finding an end to her pleas. She was cynical by nature, abused and torn apart, and most of what she had learned was rage in the pursuit of victory. She didn’t do gentle or vulnerable. Stark was moving steadily towards one of the space crafts even as he shoved off her suggestions and she thought maybe he agreed with her more than he let on. 

“Where are you going?”

“My planet. You’re not wrong that we have to go there. There’s going to be a lot of carnage, a lot of grief, they deserve to have at least one person looking out for them, looking to rebuild.”

“And you can do that?”  He flashed her a quicksilver smile and entered the spacecraft, grunting as he had to climb up. His hand went back to press greedily against his side. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he brushed off but Nebula didn’t believe him. She garnered that he knew how to pilot this heap of metal and if he went out of commision halfway back to a planet she didn’t even know… she needed to trust he was stable. 

She pushed him against the wall, seeing confusion and anger flickering to life into his slightly glassy eyes. She dug her hip into his side and he cried out in pain, moving to strike at her. She dodged easily and released him, ducking to pull his hands away and seeing the thick blood around the wound. 

“He stabbed you.”

“Flesh wound, nothing I can’t handle.”

“He took the knife out. That’s not something you can handle. Aren’t humans squishy on the inside?”

“The nanotechnology will hold it together until we get somewhere safe.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

Stark raised a shoulder in a shrug, eyes looking murderous toward her. He didn’t care, he didn’t care if it didn’t hold together. She felt her eyes fall, knowing the extent of the grief he must be feeling but not knowing enough to comfort him. 

“Well, make sure it doesn’t. I don’t know where Earth is so if you call it quits I’m stranded.”


End file.
